


殊途

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 血族手冢/不死族不二，一个关于“如果离开的是不二”的故事。





	殊途

00

在第一百九十二个十六岁的时候，不二终于走完了手冢作为人类的一生。

01

不死族对于年龄和时间总是很不敏感，不二周助尤其如此，毕竟除了不断提醒自己究竟被时间夺走了多少东西之外，计算年龄这件事毫无意义。这世界日新月异，而他不该贪恋任何朝生暮死的事物。

不二周助，现年二百一十四岁，男性，不死族……和人类的混血后代。

他所知道的关于“不死族”的事情，大概可以向前追溯到百余年前。大概是他的高祖父，一个足够离经叛道的不死族，与一位人类女孩相爱，于是他们决定共度一生，人类女孩的一生。百年来这永生的血统被几代人不断稀释，到了他这一辈，无论是姐姐由美子还是弟弟裕太，都已经几乎与平常人类无异。

这点稀薄的属于不死族的血液，偏偏就在不二周助的身体里彻底觉醒了。

他就这样被永远地卡在了十六岁，卡在了那个尚在拔节生长的青葱年纪里。亲人们相继辞世已经是很遥远的事了——当然啦，活到他这个年纪，已经没有什么失去还值得哀伤或者哭泣。

02

手冢与不二的相遇，是在不二一百八十七岁的时候。具体是哪一年的哪一天，他也不记得了，毕竟一轮四季与四轮四季其实没有太大差别。

那是一座已经荒废的异国城市，大概跟其他所有人类聚居地一样，经历过开垦和战争，最终因为种种原因被遗弃。虽然的确更习惯人类的生活，但碍于这副永远十六岁的身体，不二没有办法在一个地方居留太久。活到一百八十七岁的时候他依然觉得，相遇是一件多么残忍的事情。也或许正是因为他不同于人类的另一半同族都是如此聪慧而孤独，擅于在人群中躲藏和隐匿，他们才永远无法与彼此相遇。

彼时暮色四合，天降暴雨，不二看见了整座荒城唯一亮着灯的房屋，于是他走过去礼貌地敲了敲门，带着一身被年久失修的忽然坠落的广告牌砸出的伤。

房屋的主人打开了门。

视线交汇的瞬间他确定了对方不仅与他同为异国人，连年龄也相仿。至少看上去是这样。不二在疼痛与雨幕中勉强撑起一个礼貌的微笑，“请问，可以收留我吗？”他用了母语，而开门者侧身为他让出了道路。

这就是他和手冢的相遇。

多年以后他们聊起这个话题时，不二才知道这个故事在手冢那里有另一个版本。

“从你走近这栋房子时，我就注意到你了，”手冢说，“虽然被大雨冲淡了很多，但你的味道和人类并不一样。”

“我的味道？”

“啊，”血族应道，轻轻皱了皱眉，仿佛是回忆起了当时的困扰，“太甜了。”

他的情人一向如此坦率。不二闻言笑意更浓，焦糖色的双眸在壁炉火焰的映衬下闪烁光华，“但你喜欢。”

“不止。”手冢道，平摊在膝上的书安然翻过一页。

03

关于“喜欢”的事，大概也要另外提出来说。

在不二的伤快要好起来的时候，有一晚临睡前不二去手冢的房间归还前日借的诗集。手冢的房间色调很暗，绒布窗帘厚重得毫无必要，不二花了一阵子才适应这昏暗的光线。他的房东从窗帘边的阴影中走出，但看起来无意与他更靠近。

不二轻快地说：“我来还书。”

在他递出诗集后，手冢还是走了过来，伸手接过。就在不二还想说什么的时候，他的房东突然地出言截断：“不二。”

他看见了，手冢说话的时候，露出的虎牙过于长也过于尖利了。这不是他之前出现在不二面前的模样。

但不二只是反手自身后轻轻带上房门。他有一个临时的决定，但并不草率。

他接着说：“顺便来交房租。”

这不对。这一切都不对。

手冢不动声色地咬着牙，没有动作，也不开口。不二知道他在忍耐，也知道他大概是饿坏了。这间屋子里的两个十五六岁模样的少年，都不是未成年，更不是“人”。

于是不二解开一颗衬衫扣子。手冢看着他，在苍白的肤色的映衬下，新月似的眼眸冰冷而哀艳。

下一瞬，潮湿的气息袭上不二颈下裸露的皮肤。

犬齿造成切口的过程只是一瞬，尖锐的疼痛过后不二被更大的恐惧攫住。他全身的血液都在疯狂地向颈下的创口流动，他在变得冰冷，他的身体已经不属于他自己。在铺天盖地的旋转中，不二被手冢压倒在床上，翻涌而上、淹没意识的晕眩已经不足称道。

手冢实在是个糟糕的猎手，不二在汹涌的情绪中艰难地想道。

又或许……是太优秀了也说不定。

在这漫长的可怕的收缴房租的过程结束后，不二终于无力地慢慢捞回了一些游散的意识。手冢狼狈不堪地跪在他身边剧烈地喘息，血色漫上面颊和耳廓。不二活动了一下胳膊，拍了拍肋边的床单，手冢跌跌撞撞地挪到他身边，被他捞进臂弯里。

涌出的血液沿着身体的线条滚落，染红了不二的衬衫，原本平整的床单也被揉得一团乱。

“太浪费了，”不二轻声道，脸颊上溅到了零星血迹，“手冢自己说，这样是不是很过分？”

压在他肩头的那颗脑袋动了动，手冢——已经比十六岁的少年模样更成熟了一些，慢慢支起身子，微凉的鼻尖蹭上不二的耳垂。他新收留的同居人的肩颈之上绽放着艳丽的蔷薇，袭人的馥郁蒙住心神。

“我很抱歉。”他低声说，不无愧疚与自责。不死族的血液很快让他醉得意识不清。

不二只是抬起小臂揉了揉他柔软的头发。

这个人不但很过分，还很狡猾呐。

04

赞美他。

05

关于“喜欢”的事，就算单独提出来说，也说不出个所以然来。 

不知道是不是因为远离人类生活太久，手冢总是有些被动。比如，如果不二称呼他“手冢君”，他也会回以“不二君”；但如果不二叫他“手冢”，相应地，他就会使用“不二”。发现了这一点之后，不二也曾经试探性过他的名字“国光”，不出意外地得到了一句不太生硬的“周助”。

大概手冢以前，其实是个挺有趣的人。

他们的时间太多了，多到像壁橱里最后一罐糖果，那是童年梦想里甜美的款待，有着花花绿绿的包装纸，于是恨不得吃得慢一些，再慢一些；认识得慢一点，再慢一点。

大把的生命被浪费于在人群中东躲西藏，更多则悉数燃烧给了语言和艺术。人类是永恒的课题，可惜他们都是异端，这个课题不接受异端。

天气晴朗的时候，不二会离开这座荒废的城市，去有人烟的地方买一些东西，再回到手冢的住处。他有时带回一些手工的小玩意儿，比如缠了编织好的彩线的一对藤鱼，不算贵重，但看起来也很精巧：有时是一些植物，手冢的住处除了他以外没有活物，于是他挑了一盆好脾气的仙人掌；很偶尔地，也会带回一些食物。不二曾不太认真地抱怨过手冢不懂得欣赏美食，但手冢大概也并非完全不解风情，至少在他还是人类的时候。血族的身份在赋予他漫长生命的同时，也或多或少地剥夺了一些作为人类的乐趣。不二也是。

相遇之后的第一个圣诞节刚好是不二出门回来的日子。那天窗外飘着雪，手冢点燃壁炉，等到不二敲响了门才去迎接。

门外站着的人抖了抖发间的落雪，这才抬起头。他什么都没带回来，只是手里抓着一团槲寄生。

手冢看着不二踮起脚把青绿色的枝杈挂在门楣上。

“圣诞快乐。”不二说，眉梢眼角都是笑意。

手冢没有接话。

他只想吻他。

他们在同一座房子里经历了很多关于书籍和音乐的白昼，也在同一张床上度过了很多伴随着伤口、进食和沉默的夜晚。不二的血液让他醉得意识不清，甚至全身范围发起低烧；而他的不死族房客，在经历严重的失血之后，总是慷慨地与他分享体温与怀抱。长久以来他没有思考过这究竟意味着什么，而今他终于能肯定——

他想要吻他。

于是在那枝冻得坚硬的槲寄生下，手冢靠近穿越风雪归来的不二，亲吻轻轻落在他唇间。

很甜，手冢想，这是他为数不多的还能记住的味道。

而雪花只是无声地落在寂静空旷的街道上。

06

在不二年纪还小的时候，他曾经这样问过由美子姐姐：“如果高祖父是不死族，那么他还活着吗？”

“周助和曾经的我问了同样的问题呢，”尚在中学读书的由美子这样回答，笑眯眯地甩了甩不听话的水笔，“但他和高祖母，确实是合葬在一起的哦。”

对此，由美子姐姐的解释是：“他随着高祖母一同老去了。”

根据经验，姐姐的话总是值得一信。

他和手冢相遇之后的第一个圣诞节过去后，荒废的城市迎来了春天。某天他在打扫书房时，站在高大的书架前发呆——整理的时候他偶然发现了手冢的日记。与其说那是一个笔记本，不如说是一沓装订整齐的纸页，老旧得仿佛一翻开就要散架。

手冢还会写这种东西？

不二或许没有意识到自己盯着那本日记的时间过于长了，回过神来的时候，只听到日记的主人在身后说：“是很久以前写的，好奇就拿去看吧。”如此轻描淡写。

“那么，我就不客气了。”不二转过身笑着道谢，时间却仿佛就此停驻。

应该庆祝自己终于跨出了十六岁吗？

在没有注意到的时候，裤子变短，柜子变矮……这副身体终于不再是十六岁的模样了。

但是，这值得庆祝吗？

来不及思考这个问题，不二仰起脸，用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭手冢的鼻尖，而总是一副不习惯亲昵的模样的血族，竟然惊讶得微微塌下了眉尾。

没办法，不是年龄的事不足以让不二认真对待，只不过他就是喜欢手冢这副模样罢了。

晚些时候不二在房间里翻阅手冢的日记，就像学生时代做阅读理解那样。

即使是很久以前，手冢的字就已经很工整。不二几乎可以想象出一个看上去年纪更小一些的少年，端正地坐在书桌前，左手执笔，落下一行又一行日志与心事。

祖父，父亲，母亲，青春台第一小学，青春学园中等部……他能通过当时手冢留下的字句推测出一段人生，独属于还是人类的手冢国光；忽而又觉得只凭借这几页纸，实在太过单薄。

日记断在手冢的十六岁。

不二悄悄走进手冢的房间，轻轻坐在床脚。

躺在床上的手冢国光其实是醒着的，他们都心知肚明。

“呐，手冢，我能躺在你身边吗？”

在他们挤在同一张床上度过了如此多的夜晚之后，不二突然这样问道。

手冢坐起身，透过一片虚无的黑暗静静地看着他。

“嘛……开玩笑的。”

发问者咽下叹息，如此结论道。

——却在下一秒被扣住手腕。

07

“敌乃己身。”

08

其实他也能感觉到，手冢在他身体上制造出的伤口，自动愈合的速度正在逐渐变慢。在这样的情况下出门可能会比以往危险一些，但不二仍然会时不时地挑选一个晴天去拥抱阳光。似乎正是在认识手冢以后，他开始变得越来越像十六岁以前的那个不二周助了。但是，如果真的变回那个时候的自己，他就不得不抱着自己的糖果罐，不情愿地一颗一颗数过去，算算自己还剩下多少有糖果吃的日子。

花花绿绿的玻璃糖纸叠成一群千纸鹤，它们只会歪着脑袋静静地看着这道计算题，证明甜蜜的日子真实地存在过，却不能让已经被吃掉的糖果，再重新出现在罐子里。

也正是后来的这一次次出行，让不二偶然间发现，不在手冢身边的时候，他不慎留下的伤口的愈合速度又陡然变快，他逐渐沉睡的不死族血统又再次清醒过来。

这是个玩笑吗？不二暗自怀疑。

但只要在手冢身边，他就会变脆弱，受伤，缓慢地愈合，衰老，离死亡更近，最后躺在某片土地的六尺之下。

做出决定的时候，手冢没有挽留他。

天气很晴朗，不二带着收拾好的行李，又一次站在手冢的门前。

“你不必等，我会回来的。”不二说。

他知道他的房东往常话不多，但在必要的时刻从不吝惜字句。虽然知道挽留与不舍的确无用，他却总还是希望手冢能说些什么。

不二没有得到挽留，但并不失望。手冢在他的记忆中第一次在白天跨出了房门。

血族经年累月未曾与阳光打过照面的苍白皮肤，就这样完全地暴露在白昼之下，致使不二满心困惑。

他不怕阳光吗？他的皮肤不会被灼痛吗？他也曾经在这样的日子里送别过什么人吗？

他会一直目送他离开吗？

别送我啦——

不二在心里呐喊，但他并没有停下脚步。

他走得越慢，手冢就会经受越长时间的日晒；而他，反正无论离开这座荒城多远，多长时间，他总是会回头。

09

从第一个十七岁开始，不二周助重走了一遍他所知道的手冢的人生，去城市，去学校，去海港，去登山，四处旅行，搜集纪念品。有时他会寄回一些明信片（这个年代还坚持这样传统的方式，他大概是被手冢传染了），没有办法直接寄到手冢那里，只能寄到距离手冢最近的城镇，手冢再定期去收取。

每段旅行结束后，不二还是会回到手冢那里。虽然没有告诉过手冢，但他总觉得自己像是养了一只大型宠物，等着自己定期投喂。手冢把他的仙人掌照顾得很好，书房里他寄来的明信片和纪念品也保存得很完整；甚至连那架不二来之前不常响起的钢琴，也没有落灰。

在第一百八十九岁的时候，不二算好了停留的日子，再于书信中告知手冢，这样就能收到回复。

第一百九十三岁的时候，不二和手冢聊起他的一次海上旅行。

“手冢真的应该去看看，”不二说，他和手冢坐在窗边，窗帘拉了一半，他独享了漏进来的那一半阳光，“那里纬度很高，但因为有暖流经过，所以不会结冰。”

说着不二一左一右伸出两根手指抵在手冢的嘴角，轻轻往上推，给手冢挤出了一个木偶娃娃般的微笑。手冢完全知道他在暗喻什么，面不改色地捉住面前的两只手，把它们从嘴角取下来，再轻轻提起一个比刚才生动得多的微笑。

第两百岁，不二寄回了信件，内容大致是说他替自己庆祝了生日，在老家买下了很多辣味食品和调料，并将自己对食物的追求推荐给了手冢。收到不二的信件之后，手冢找了一个空相框安置不二的芥末蛋糕摄影作品，回信里郑重其事地写了生日快乐，和下次亲自尝试不二的料理之道的承诺。

第两百零三岁，手冢新制的木架子上又多了新的物件，是手工腌渍的花茶和一个早就停产了的保温杯（是曾经流行过的款式）；前者倒是不难理解，后者的来处根本已经无法探寻。

第两百零五岁的明信片上写着这样一句话：“我去登山了，遇到了山神。”角落里画了一个小人，左手抱着兔子玩偶，右手拿着一枝百合花，只是那表情、发型和戴着眼镜的模样，怎么看都像是乔装打扮过的手冢。

第两百零六岁的时候照片已经攒了一沓又一沓。

在两百零七岁那年，不二周助终于走完了人类手冢国光的一生。

10

今年是不死族不二周助的第二百一十四岁。他的生日在人类历法中是个四年一次的特别日子，但他一直以来都以不死族的身份生活着，最不在乎的就是时间，每一岁与每一岁之间究竟是一轮四季还是四轮四季，都没有太大差别。

至少是在他遇见手冢之前。

这次他回来没有提前告诉手冢，但不二知道在他靠近手冢时，对方敏锐过人的血族感官一定早有察觉；即便如此，手冢也还是会等到不二敲门，才会来迎接。

真不知道该不该夸他体贴。

一路上飘着小雨，但并不使人沮丧或狼狈。

房门打开之后，不二愉快地向房东先生递上了这次旅行的纪念品：“一个魔术小道具。”

是一把很轻的手枪。

手冢下意识地扣动扳机，却被不二眼疾手快捏住手腕掉转了枪口。

啪。

枪口弹出了一支玫瑰花，正巧对着不二。

——这的确是一个魔术道具，但并非没有子弹。面对着玫瑰花的年轻人，满身挂着热粉红色的颜料和亮晶晶的闪片，正无奈地看着始作俑者。

好吧好吧，也不能怪他。

不二这样想，松开了手冢的手腕，轻轻摘下枪口插着的玫瑰。现在，他有更重要的事情要说。

“手冢，情人节快乐。”  
  


完。

**Author's Note:**

> “如果离开的是不二呢？”  
> 五千六百字的回答是来源于这样一个问题。
> 
> 这篇东西大概是今年三月初写的，后来发生了很多事情，现在总算愿意跟过去的自己和解，所以还是把这篇放出来。  
> TF是我初恋CP，在我心里有一个相当神圣的地位，以致于我非常龟毛地为他们踹过很多梗。曾经跟朋友开玩笑说，TF的感情实在太健康了，对于我这种建立亲密关系有困难的人来说，真的很难写好他们真挚的感情，有时候不借助一些奇怪的AU设定真的下不了手。但是，（所幸）我还在尝试着写他们。他们是最美好的形象，是我想要成为的人。
> 
> 还是上一段提到的那位朋友，我和她聊天的时候，她说，感觉04和07好像有点突兀，我说，因为那两段原本是车。（灵肉合一可能是有什么特别的意义吧，不过对于当初还不太会开车的我来说，也许这种隐晦的方式会比直白地写出来更好看一些……也许吧。）03和05是以04为轴对称的，可以粗略一点这样划分：03是不二视角的喜欢，05是手冢视角的喜欢。至于07，“敌乃己身”是06的不二和自己的内心作战，也是08里手冢的存在让他的爱人开始衰老。
> 
> 如果还有什么要解释的：手冢是十六岁的时候是被某个冒失鬼咬了才变成血族的（不是重点，但曾经有人问过所以还是解释一下，当时写的时候没有做很详细的设定，是我的疏忽）；不二过完结尾那个情人节的二月刚好是214岁（是的，这原本是篇情人节贺文，但我写了太久）；山神的梗是来自POT原作。
> 
> 我花了五千六百字写这篇回答，不是为了证明相爱实在太难，或者造化弄人什么的。我是想说：有时候事情确实有点艰难，但我们总会有办法的；并且我们都会好好的。


End file.
